Yours always, Ian Kabra
by BookWorm039
Summary: Amy is planning a reunion for the Cahills, but everything goes wrong...For the original cliche contest.


**My entry for KeepDreaming's contest. Enjoy...**

The clock ringed to a Spongebob tone. Dan unfolded his hand, his eyes still closed, and he hit the alarm. It fell on the floor and stopped ringing.

Dan changed side and burried his head under the pillows. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake up. It was Saturday and summer holidays, but he had to get up at 6 in the morning.

He really hated Amy for that.

Why on Earth, would anyone want to seethe Cahills again? -except Amy.

She was in a special category all alone.

Ok, yeah. Of course Dan wanted to see Hamiltom and Jonah again. And Reagan with Madison. They were cool! The Starling were pretty awesome too, but they basically lived here, so they didn't count. Alistair was an old man who had patrayed them a lot of times during the clue hunt, but they couldn't be mad at him. He had treated them nicely.

With a second thought it wouldn't be so bad. If it wasn't for te Cobras.

Those doublrd faced snakes!

They had turn to be the worst ofall their competitors.

They were awful!

The Cobras had tried to kill them thousends of times.

It might turned out that Izabell was behind everything, but that doesn'tchange anything. They could have disobeyed her. They could be rude to their mother as much as to them-Amy and Dan-if they wanted.

Dan might hated getting involved to his sister's love life, but what Ian had done to her...

No! He couldn't let it go! He will get his revenge.

Nobodu triets his sister like that. Except from him.

How could his sister be so foolish?

If lord of ninjas ever finds out (about his sister's love with a Cobra) he's dead.

It's not time for jokes.

He had to protect his sister, himself and the humanity.

Ian was doomed.

Dan had already thought ofa billion of pranks. And he was going to use all of them on Ian.

Dan hopped out of his bed, put on his clothes and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to get you Ian" he said while closing his room's door.

He headed to the kitchen.

He passed by Amy, who was carrying some big boxes.

She stopped, looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He returned the action.

Dan made a step forward to leave, but Amy cut his way.

He tried going left, but she did it again.

Then right, then left and again right.

Always the same.

Lastly he spoke.

"What?!" he said impatiently

"won't you help me carry the boxes?" Amy said sigmaling the boces with her eyes.

"...nah" Dan said and left.

"Gosh, Dan!" she screamed.

"Sorry Amy, but I'm not helping you move theboxes. Youwouldn't do either, if the Cobra wasn't coming!"

Amy blushed fouriously and then retrorted.

"I do NOT do it because of Ian!"

"Yeah, right! Now we believe you!"he said and hurried to leave before she could stop him.

She didn't.

He passed through the living room to go to the kitchen. He saw Sinead typing something on her computer.

'What time does she wake up?'he thought. She saw him and smiled. Dan smiled back and went to his...not favourite, but highly rated room of the house.

There was Nellie, swingingher head up and down, right and left, to the rhythm of a song.

She screamed when she realised he was there, looking at her.

"Eeeh..." Dan managed to say.

"You scared me! Don't do that again!" she yelled, pausing her song.

"sorry" he said and sat on a chair.

Nellie placed a plate with pancakes in front of him.

"Enjoy" she told him

"Nellie, you're the best!" Dan told her while bitting one of the pancakes.

"Ok, I believe you! Just don't eat with your mouth open! Half of the pancake is now on the table!" she said to him disgusted.

"kk"

She rolled her eyes and left the room.

There he was .

Alone with his pancakes. And all the nasty thoughts he had for Ian.

"That..." Dan started but stopped.

He stabbed his fork on his pancakes. Then he realised what he did.

"No, no! Live! Live! Liveeeeee!" he screamed raising his hands on the air and falling on his knees.

"What did I do?! I killed one of my most favourite things! That was it Ian. We have a war!" He said and got up.

Dan storded out of the kitchen, heading for his room.

He had a lot of things to do in a few time.

He didn't even notice Sinead who looked at confused, Ned and Ted who waved him or Amy.

The last was unlucky.

Dan fell on her and she drop the boxes.

"Dan!" she yelled.

He didn't bother answering. He kept on running.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy told him fouriously before he went out of sight.

Sinead run to help her.

"what's with him?" Sinead asked her best friend.

"I don't know!It must be the fact that every Cahill from the clue hunt, except Irina and Izabell, is coming. The past is past, but when your past is edaths and petrayals, is not easy to forget. At least. I think that's it."

Sinead just nobbed and took half of her boxes.

The two friends continued preparing the house for their family. They would be arriving in a few hours.

LINEBREAK

Sinead left her laptop-for once-and asked Amy if she needed any help in the kitchen. They had done with moving the boxes and Nellie had gone out to buy some ingridients that were going to be needed.

Amy was chopping a tomato and Sinead was cleaning some vegetables.

There was an akward silence among them.

Sinead gave Amy a few glimpses, but she didn't returned them.

"So..." Sinead said to break the silence.

"So..." Amy said, still looking the tomato.

A billion of thoughts passed through Sinead's head. What was she going to say next? She had a few things she wanted to ask Amy.

"WhathappenedbetweenyouandIanduringtheclueshunt?" She lastly said, speaking rapidly.

Amy almost cut her finger. She stopped and looked Sinead. Her eyes popped out.

"What?" Sinead asked innocently "You've never told me"

"That's because I don't thing you have to know" Amy told her, a bit bothered. She left the stall and grapped a glass. She pured water on it and then drunk it.

"C'mon Ames!" Sinead went next to her. "I'm your best friend. I have to know"Amy looked at her. A blank expression in her eyes.

"Your bestie." Sinead continued "Your bf"Amy went back to her first position, behind the stall, and kept on cutting tomatos.

Sinead didn't let her go away with it. "Your sister, your other half, your..."

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you!" Amy said , but it sounded more like a scream, cause Sinead backed off. She put the knife down and turned to face Sinead.

"It all happened back in Korea. Dan and I had made an alliance with Alistair and the Kabras. Ian pretended to like me and when we found the clue, he and Natalie dumped us in a cave to die. I wasn't expecting anything less" she said and went back on cutting tomatos.

Sinead stood there, silent, for a while and then continued cutting the vegetables.

Neither of them talked for a few minutes.

As Sinead was washing a lettuce she screamed. Amy turned to her worried.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"There's a snail!" the girl shouted terrified.

Amy relaxed. "C'mon Sinead, you can't be serious!" she joked.

"I'm not kidding! Now, get the snail out of here!"Amy went to the sink laughing. She picked up the snail and showed itto Sinead. Sinead pointed the door. Amy was about to fall on the floor. She opened the front door and left the snail to the garden.

She was about to get in when she saw Nellie waving at her from her car. Amy waved back. Just then she realised that Nellie wasn't alone.

'Hadn't she gone to pick up supplies for the meal?'

Hamilton, Madison and Reagan were with her. She waved more cheerfully and waited them to come. Sinead came to see what's happening. She wasn't really happy the Holt's were coming, but she greeted them. They all gotinside and Amy closed the door.

Hamilton left to find Dan, Nellie went to the kitchen along with Sinead and Reagan. Madison and Amy just stood there, looking at each other.

'Well, that's akward' Amy thought.

"I'm just going to go to my room now" Madison said.

"Yeah, sure" Amy told her. Madison raised an eyebrow at her. Amy felt her face hitting up.

"Won't you show me where my room is?" Madison told her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. First floor. It's a door with the Tomas crest and the first letter of your name" Madison nobbed. "Eh, Madison? Were are your parents?"

"They didn't want to come" Madison said careless. She picked up her luggage and went upstairs.

"Great"Amy murmered.

She went upstairs to check up on Hamilton and Dan. They were capable of ruing the house. She opened Dan's room door without knocking. She immediately regreted it.

"Hey, gu...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed as she opened the door

"What are _you _doing?"Dan said annoyed.

"I just came to see if everything is okay" she said shocked.

"We don't need a babysitter" Dan told her.  
"Obviously you do" Amy said and pointed the wall behind them. They had hung a dart target on there. With a picture of Ian in the middle.

"Nah, we don't" he said again. Amy crossed her hands. "Oh, is it because of the picture?" Dan said in fake suprise. "Sorry, we didn't have rainbow sprinkles to put" Hamilton gigled and offered Dan a high five. He accepted it and they both started laughing. Hard.

Amy left the room.

'Will they _ever _ grow up?' she wondered.

LINEBREAK

Amy was worried. Really worried. All the Cahills were here. Except from two. Ian and Natalie Kabra.

She had been organizing this ball for weeks andshe wanted everyone to be here. Especially him.

"Hey Ames. Where's Ian?" Dan asked. She looked at him. He had refused to wear a taxito so he was in his ninja suit. Amy was too nervous to be mad at him.

"I don't know"she said "But, since when do you care?" she asked suspiciously. Dan smiled evily.

"Oh. It's just that me, Hamilton and Jonah were planning to kill him"Amy's eyes popped out.

"Relax. It's no big deal. We're all infinitive!" Amy didn't calm down. "What's wrong eith you? We just wanted to prank him" Dan said and left.

She was still nervous. The Kabras hadn't show up yet.

Someone knocked the front door. Amy hurried to open, hopping it was them.

"Amy Cahill?" a man said.

"Yes" she said both disapointed and confused.

"Sigh here please" the man said. Amy sighed and gave her a bouquet of res roses and left. Amy closed the door and stood there watching them. Lastly she saw a card. She picked her up and read it.

_Dear Amy,_

_I know we should inform you earlier, but that wasn't came up, so me and Natalie won't be able to attend your reunion for all the Cahills from the hunt. I hope you'll understand. I send you those flowers to show you how sorry I am. Gove my sincer apologies to everyone-even Dan. I'm one again, deeply sorry for disapointing you._

_Your always_

_Ian Kabra_

Amy burst into tears when she read it. She really wanted Ian to come, but she couldn't let down her family. She wipped of her tears and went to inform the others

'The show must go on' she thought.

**How was it?**

**R&amp;R**

**~Lily**


End file.
